Frente a la tumba
by gamora3115
Summary: Esta es la historia del día en que Naruto se convirtió en Hokage, pero el protagonista de este fic no va a ser Naruto o sus hijos... No, la historia se va a centrar en lo que vivió la Godaime Tsunade Senju ese día, ya que fue una de las pocas personas que no asistió a la ceremonia de nombramiento.


**Responsabilidad:** Nada de Naruto me pertenece, sino el JirTsu habría sido canon.

Frente a la tumba.

No era un día normal en Konoha, aunque el clima era cálido y soleado, las aves cantaban y una suave brisa recorría la aldea como siempre, se percibía una gran diferencia: la agitación de los aldeanos.

En este día sucedería la ceremonia oficial del nombramiento del séptimo Hokage, Hatake Kakashi entregaría el puesto a Uzumaki Naruto. Todos los habitantes estaban ansiosos por ver como el héroe de la aldea cumplía finalmente su sueño. Así que todos, vestidos de blanco se dirigían a la torre Hokage.

En este grupo de personas, resaltaba una por vestir de color diferente e ir en la dirección opuesto a los demás. Era la Godaime, Tsunade Senju que estaba vestida con su usual chaqueta verde con el kanji de "juego", camisa escotada, pantalones sencillos color azul y la mejor botella de sake que pudo comprar en la mano.

Ella se dirigía hacia los árboles que rodeaban el pueblo, era bastante tarde cuando encontró el lugar que buscaba.

El lugar era una tumba, había una piedra con la inscripción "Jiraiya el galante" que tenía incrustado en la cima un kunai y dos kunais introducidos en el suelo, uno en cada lado de la roca. Estos kunais estaban entrelazados por un hilo.

La rubia se sentó frente a la tumba, saco dos vasos de su chaqueta, sirvió sake en uno de ellos y lo coloco frente a la piedra. Luego sirvió sake para sí misma en el otro vaso y tomo un sorbo.

\- Hola baka - hablo tristemente con la tumba - Disculpa por no venir últimamente, estaba ocupada con Kakashi y Naruto, ya sabes, organizando la ceremonia.

La mujer tomo una respiración profunda y exhalo, antes de continuar.

\- Hablando de Naruto, hoy lo nombraran séptimo Hokage... cumplió su sueño - informo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios - Yo sé que tu querías verlo convertirse en Hokage y despues luchar contra el para comprobar su fuerza.

Ella tomo un largo trago de sake.

\- Puedo asegurarte que Naruto se ha hecho muy fuerte, ha salvado la aldea y el mundo ninja varias veces, estarías orgulloso de él. Aunque, tú estabas orgulloso de él, aun cuando solo era un mocoso tonto - soltó una risa - Hay que admitir que al menos en ese aspecto no ha cambiado, sigue siendo un tonto.

La Senju iba a servirse más sake cuando escucho el sonido de pasos que se acercaban y arbustos moviéndose.

\- ¿Quien esta ahí? - Pregunto elevando el tono de voz.

Entre los arboles salió un hombre alto, de cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azules y tres rayas en cada mejilla, en sus manos traía un ramo de flores.

\- ¿Naruto? - Pregunto confundida.

\- ¿abuela Tsunade? - Pregunto Naruto - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - le respondió ella - ¿No se supone que estas en la ceremonia esa?

\- Eh es tarde, ya se acabó.

\- Oh ¿Cómo te fue? - Cuestiono interesada.

\- Eh... no asistí - confeso avergonzado.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué? - La mujer lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para sacudirlo - ¡Es el sueño de toda tu vida! - le grito para después golpearlo en la cabeza.

\- ¡Abuela Tsunade! Ya no soy un niño ¿lo sabes? - interrogo frotándose la cabeza.

\- Para mí, siempre serás el mismo mocoso al que le di una paliza - contesto con burla - Pero ¿porque no fuiste?

\- Eh... Boruto y Himawari estaban peleando y por accidente rompieron el peluche favorito de Himawari, ella despertó su byakugan, trato de golpear a Boruto así que me interpuse entre ellos y su golpe me noqueo - explico rápidamente.

\- Espera... El séptimo Hokage fue derrotado por su hija de seis años - concluyo ella entre risas.

\- No me lo esperaba - se excusó.

\- Si no fuiste ¿A quién nombraron?

\- A Konohamaru con un jutsu de transformación - dijo avergonzado - pero ¿porque esta aquí, abuela Tsunade? ¿no asistió a la ceremonia? - pregunto decepcionado.

\- No fui, esas ceremonias son aburridas, los ancianos me obligaron a hacer la ceremonia cuando era la quinta Hokage y ¡Hasta me obligaron a usar ese sombrero!

\- Entonces ¿porque estas aquí y no en un bar?

\- Quería contarle a Jiraiya que su ahijado al fin se convirtió en Hokage - contesto mirando la tumba con nostalgia - ¿Que haces tu aqui?

\- Queria agradecerle al sabio pervertido, sin él, jamas me hubiera convertido en Hokage - confeso mostrando el ramo.

\- Oh, entonces ven, siéntate - lo invito ella dando palmadas al suelo a su lado - ¿Quieres sake?

\- Abuela Tsunade, usted sabe que yo no tomo - aclaro Naruto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Si lo sé, ¿porque Jiraiya no te enseño a disfrutar de uno de los mayores placeres de la vida? - Se quejó ella antes de beber directamente de la botella.

\- Trato de hacerlo, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado "investigando" - se burló haciendo comillas con los dedos.

\- Ah, pero la perversión si la aprendiste - lo reprendió.

\- Eh bueno... hay cosas que no se pueden evitar - se defendió con timidez en lo que colocaba el ramo frente a la tumba.

\- Fuiste como su nieto, Minato era como su hijo, tuvo una gran familia - comento la rubia.

\- Tu también la tuviste abuela Tsunade, criaste a Shizune, llenaste de fortaleza a Sakura-chan y le enseñaste a Ino.

\- También eres como de mi familia – observo ella con sinceridad - como ese hijo idiota y problemático que es muy molesto.

\- Gracias abuela Tsunade, al igual que el sabio pervertido me apoyaste en todo cuanto estaba a tu alcance. Lo único que recuerdo haber hecho por ti, es interceptar con mi frente que Kabuto te dirigía, solo con eso me diste toda tu confianza y apoyo - pronuncio con gratitud.

\- Tú me recordaste cosas que hace mucho había olvidado y por las que valía la pena apostar mi vida - menciono agarrando el vaso - Me alegra que este baka y tú, me hallan traído devuelta a la aldea - revelo señalando la tumba.

\- Incluso ¿si eso significo trabajas mucho? - cuestiono el rubio sarcástico.

\- Esa es mi parte menos favorita, pero si - respondió antes de beber - Muchas gracias - susurro a ambos (Naruto y Jiraiya).

\- De nada, abuela Tsunade - anuncio Naruto con una sonrisa idiota.

\- De nada, Hime - susurro el viento.

Fin.

 **Notas** : Quería hacer este fic desde que salió el ova: el día que Naruto se convirtió en Hokage, cuando vi en una escena post créditos a Tsunade en la tumba de Jiraiya, sin embargo, no me había salido hasta ahora. También sé que se revelo en los últimos capítulos de Naruto Shippuden que a Naruto le gusta beber, pero supongamos por el bien de la historia que a nuestro protagonista no le gusta el sake.


End file.
